cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Latest Model/Transcript
Joan Watson: You need to run faster. Faster. The angle is more critical than the speed. Now! Sherlock Holmes: Theory confirmed. You can inform Professor Soames that the track star, Mr. Gilchrest, gained access to her office, photographed the final exam, and then sold it to other students on campus. Watson: I'll get right on it, after I have my turn. What just happened? I'm locked out. You? Holmes: Had a feeling it was you. Odin Reichenbach: Sorry about that. But given your tendency to try and record our private conversations... Holmes: How'd you do it? Signal jammer? Remote access device? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's trademarked Odker technology. Odin: I would trademark it if I wanted anyone to know I had it. I'm here because I know that Joan reached out to the Maricopa Sheriff's Department about the death of Parker Landis. If that's a look of admonishment, look in the mirror. You tried to bring S.I.S. into our little debate. Holmes: Got friends there as well, have you? Odin: You think I only try and stop killers on American soil? S.I.S. won't be helping you. Neither will Mossad, nor Interpol, nor any other global law enforcement or intelligence agency you might draw upon. Though many of them hold the two of you in high esteem, they value my friendship even more. Watson: You came here to make more threats. Odin: Not at all. I'm here to fulfill a promise. I brought a present. Shall we open it together? Holmes: "Wesley Conrad." So this is a dossier on someone you've marked for execution. Odin: It's more than that. It's one last attempt to see if we could all work together. When last we spoke, I promised that when I next had a case I wasn't 100% certain of, I'd bring it to you and Joan for review. I'm only, say, 80% certain that Wesley Conrad needs to go. Holmes: Well, I hadn't considered that a serious offer. You knew I was trying to record you. Odin: I did. But I meant every word. Watson: You said you were only 80% sure of this guy. So, odds are, we'll prove you right. And then we'll be complicit in what comes next. Odin: If you don't want to look into this, I can take it to someone I know sees things my way. Problem solved. Mr. Conrad doesn't hurt anyone, and I'll know that you and I will never be friends. But I think you'll say yes. It's too good an opportunity to prove me wrong. Show me the faults in my methods. Watson: What makes you so sure this guy is so dangerous? Odin: Mr. Conrad has a podcast on historical mysteries. He believes that a British filmmaker named Bertram Iwan has plagiarized one of his shows and used it as the basis for his latest documentary, The Devil's Foot. On social media, Mr. Conrad has made it clear he is furious. Mr. Iwan, meanwhile, is set to appear in Manhattan in three days' time for a screening of The Devil's Foot, Q&A to follow. Holmes: So naturally you think he's going to shoot up a cinema? Odin: What I think's irrelevant. His life is in your hands now. Do your own research. And then you tell me is it better to eliminate Conrad or risk him killing dozens of people? Guide: Murder. That's what we're all here for, right? Well, over the next two hours, we'll walk to the sites of some of New York City's most infamous murders. We'll show you the Big Apple's rotten core, and maybe we'll find some surprises along the way. Now stay together. We don't want to lose anyone. Again. Now for our first stop. 18 years ago, a beautiful Broadway star named Autumn Cleary was found strangled in this very courtyard. The crime was never solved, but the suspects were a who's-who of the theater world. So let me tell you her story. And who knows, maybe one of you will solve her murder. It was August 20, 2001. There was an unusual chill in the air the night that Autumn died. Sorry, excuse me for a second. Looks like we have some stragglers. Excuse me? What are you doing? Jersey Shore: Taking a few pictures with "Autumn" here. Guide: What? Your partner. She was gonna jump out and scare us or something, right? You said there'd be surprises. Guide: I've never seen that person before. She's not a part of the tour. Yeah, right. Guide: I'm serious. Jersey Shore: All right. Enough. You're scaring my girl. Look up and show her it's all an act. Hey. I'm talking to you. According to that, Wesley Conrad's plagiarized podcast covered an obscure bit of local history from Cornwall, England. In 1910, whilst playing cards, four siblings saw a strange "beast" at the window. One of the siblings, a man named Mortimer Tregannis, went to investigate, found nothing, and then went home. After which, some "unknown force" drove two of his brothers mad and killed his sister. Locals blamed the Devil himself. In his podcast, Conrad proposed a new theory to explain events. He believed there was no beast. Tregannis made it up. Why? Because, before he left the card game that night, he threw the root of a rare, poisonous plant into the fireplace, filling the room with toxins in an attempt to kill his siblings and claim the family fortune. So, Iwan's documentary is based on the same theory. Conrad sued Iwan. But his lawsuit is floundering. Well, it looks like he's threatened Iwan online dozens of times. "You stole my life's work. You deserve what's coming to you." He also did a search for the layout of the theater where Iwan is supposed to have his screening for his documentary. He also researched a variety of firearms. There's no evidence he actually bought one. Perhaps that's why Odin is only 80% sure there's going to be a mass shooting in the offing. Wesley Conrad made a very big cash withdrawal from his bank a few weeks ago. Right before he took a trip to Vermont. A state notorious for its lax gun laws. I'm afraid that so far I'm inclined to agree with Odin. Wesley Conrad bears looking into. Oh, it's Marcus. He wants to see us at the morgue. Should I tell him no? No. Bertram Iwan is not due in New York for almost another three days. I'm already formulating a plan. In the meantime, actual murders must not wait. Right now, she's a Jane Doe. We know she was zapped with a stun gun. You can see the marks on her shoulder right there. After that, she was smothered, probably with a pillow. Not the sort of thing you expect to find lying around in a courtyard. She was killed someplace else, then dumped there. Just like Autumn Cleary 18 years ago. You think these cases are connected. Autumn Cleary was strangled, not smothered. It's still technically asphyxiation. Both victims were attractive young women, both were killed someplace else and then left in that courtyard. Could be the same killer. Or a copycat. Or it could just be a coincidence. Holmes: It's no coincidence. Look at this. The carpet fibers found on Jane Doe. If memory serves, there were green carpet fibers found on Autumn Cleary's body in 2001. You're thinking they were killed in the same place? WATSON: If they were, it stands to reason they were killed by the same person. Holmes: Jane Doe's murder may be fresher, but her anonymity is a problem. We can't identify the person who wanted her dead until we can identify her. Luckily, investigators have been poring over Autumn Cleary's case for years. I think there's even a list of suspects. So we look at them and see if we can connect anyone to Jane Doe. Any luck, we might be able to close both cases at once. That's impressive. Well, it's like you said, there's 18 years of research into Autumn Cleary's murder. And not just by the NYPD. True crime writers, investigative journalists. There was even a 48 Hours. How about you? Did you find what you were looking for? There was indeed a gun show in Vermont on the weekend of Wesley Conrad's visit. So he could've bought a gun. Given Vermont's gun laws, he could've bought an arsenal. I think we have to assume he has the means to carry out an attack. So what now? According to his teaching schedule, he's in the middle of a lecture right now. I plan to visit him presently. So, are these the people most likely to have killed Autumn Cleary in 2001? Dustin Turco was an obsessed fan. She got a restraining order against him a month before she was killed. Why the cross? Well, he was five-one and had brittle bone disease. I don't think he had the size or the strength to strangle anyone. Her ex-boyfriend from high school-- he came to New York to win her back. She wasn't interested. He was calling her and e-mailing after she died. It certainly appears that he thought she was still alive. The director of the show she was in-- they fought constantly. He threatened to kill her once, but he's got a rock-solid alibi. So that leaves us with her suspected lover and her understudy. It's the lover. Hampton Vanderwey. Note the cuff links. Very distinctive. Judging from the fact that he's wearing them in almost every photograph here, something of an affectation. They're diamond shaped. And there were scrape marks on the side of Autumn's neck. If he had her in a choke hold It would've left marks of a similar size and shape to his favorite accessory. Well, I have a potential mass murderer to interview. But it looks like you've found your man. Wesley Conrad. Might I have a word? You're English. I am. You work for Bertram Iwan? No. But he is the reason I'd like to talk to you. I think I might be able to help you with the lawsuit you filed against him. You're a private investigator? I prefer "consulting detective," but yes. I was very impressed with your work on the Devil's Foot conundrum. Your theory that Mortimer Tregannis poisoned his siblings with a toxic plant stolen from his sister's fiance was very persuasive. So persuasive, Iwan stole it to make his documentary. Some big studio already bought the rights so they can turn it into a feature. As if plagiarizing me weren't bad enough, now he's gonna make millions. A gross injustice. And that's precisely why I wanted to see you. You said you wanted to help with my lawsuit. I, I don't think there's anything left to do. I hired lawyers in the U.S. and the U.K. I sued in both places, filed restraining orders. I had to move back in with my parents so I could pay for it all. Nothing worked. Now, I, I can't afford to chase it anymore. Well, justice can be slippery. Why don't you let me help you grasp it? This is a law firm I've done plenty of work with over the years. They've got offices in London, New York, Hong Kong. I persuaded them to take on your case on a commission-only basis. You'd pay nothing until you win. If you're interested. ERIKA: Hampton's father gave him those cuff links. He was a son of a bitch, too. You think Hampton murdered Autumn Cleary, and because you think he murdered Autumn Cleary, you also think he murdered the woman you found last night? There's just one problem. Your husband's been dead for ten years. We know. We found out right before we called you. If you knew he was dead, why call at all? Because if we're right about him killing Autumn Cleary, it's possible he didn't act alone. And maybe the person that helped him committed the murder last night. We were hoping that you could point us in someone's direction. First things first. My husband absolutely murdered Autumn Cleary. He confessed to you at some point? No. But I knew he was seeing her. And I knew, better than anyone, that he was a violent man. He'd been abusing me for years. We're sorry to hear that. You know, he owned properties all around the city, right? His name is still on the buildings. "Vanderwey this, Vanderwey that." Turns out, there was one building he didn't put his name on. I only found out about it after he died. He kept an apartment there. A place to stash his mistresses. The building bordered the courtyard where Autumn Cleary's body was found. Both bodies, now. If you thought your husband killed Autumn, why didn't you say anything to the police? He was dead. I, I didn't want my children growing up thinking their father was a murderer. So I, I kept it to myself. I got rid of the building as soon as I could. The children are grown now. If the truth finally has to come out, then so be it. I'm just sorry it won't help find the person who murdered that poor woman last night. Actually, I'm not so sure it won't. Before you sold the building, did you ever go there? Of course. There were inspections, tenant association meetings. Did you ever go inside the apartment that your husband kept? I did. I couldn't help myself. Morbid curiosity, I guess. And do you happen to remember if there was any green carpeting inside? Wall-to-wall. Why? Bell: Because carpet fibers that color were found on Autumn's body and the body of our Jane Doe. We're gonna want the address of that building. Bell: Okay, so Mrs. Vanderwey said the apartment we're looking for is the last one on the right. Hey. You almost here? I am here, in a manner of speaking. I'm in the courtyard where Autumn Cleary and Jane Doe were found. I wanted to see it for myself. And? Well, it's strange. While the building you're in does border this area, there's no direct access. To get here, both Jane Doe's killer and Hampton Vanderwey would've had to carry their victims almost a block. Are you sure? Yeah, I'm positive. So the question is, why would not one but two killers want to take such a risk? All right, I, I got to go. Meet us upstairs when you're done. Durah: Uh, who is it? Police, ma'am. We'd like to talk to you. Yes? I'm Detective Bell, this is my colleague Joan Watson. Did you hear about the body that was found outside the building last night? Body? No. Someone died? Actually, someone was killed. We have reason to believe that they may have been inside your apartment last night. You know her. Kamile. She'd been staying here. I didn't really know her. She was staying in your apartment, and you didn't know her? This isn't my apartment. And there are many of us here. 20, at least. It's hard to keep track of one another. Come. I'll show you. Bell: What is this place? It's a model apartment. It's where models come and live when they come to New York to work. Is that right? Kamile arrived last week. She was doing a show for a designer friend, Octavian. We're gonna need his contact details, if you have them. The hell did you come from? I thought you were in the courtyard. Holmes: I was. And then I was here. Probably easier to show you than explain. Is that an elevator? I found a secret entrance in the courtyard. That led to a corridor, which led to this. I wager Hampton Vanderwey had it built so he could meet his mistresses up here without being seen. It also has to be the way he got Autumn's body into the courtyard in 2001. And how the person who killed Kamile got her body out of here last night. Well, that's two mysteries solved. I'd say the next one was: who knew it was still here? Fibers taken from the carpet were consistent with the ones found on Autumn Cleary and our former Jane Doe. Her name is Kamile Volodka. Born in Lithuania, she came here when she was 15. She was sponsored by her sister, Regina, who's also a model. No other family in the U.S. We've been trying to track Regina down, but so far, we're not having much luck. What about the other women staying at the apartment? We like any of them for what happened to Kamile? Sherlock and I are about to start interviews, but, for what it's worth, they all seemed pretty surprised when they saw the hidden elevator car. I don't think any of them knew it was there. I'm more interested in speaking to the building's owner. Right. You figure whoever bought the place from Erika Vanderwey found out about it? And they used it to move Kamile's body? Problem is, the building's held by a shell company. Joan's at the City Register's Office, trying to find out more, but I don't think the owner wanted it to be easy for people to track him down. That makes sense, right? The city considers model apartments unlicensed hotels. Inspectors have been cracking down. They should. The models' agents book the apartments as short-term housing while they're in town for work, and then deduct the rent from their paychecks. Up-and-coming models don't make that much, so the rent eats up a lot of their pay. Maybe Kamile had had enough. She found out who owned the building and threatened to expose them for what they were doing. Got herself killed for the trouble. If that's the case, maybe she told one of the girls what she was doing. It's possible. But? The models may all live together, but as far as we can tell, they barely know each other. I'm not sure any of them even knew Kamile was missing. You have to understand, girls move in and out of apartments like ours every day, and no one spends much time in them. Most of us are either working or out on the town. The apartment was quite well-populated when we arrived. A group of us had a break between a show and a reception. We decided to go home to change outfits, make an entrance together. The M.E. thinks Kamile was strangled the day before yesterday, between 3:00 and 6:00 in the afternoon. Some of the other models told us you were all at a show? Kamile skipped it. She didn't say why. We understand the two of you weren't particularly close, but had you noticed any unsavory characters in her life? We're models. Almost everyone we meet is unsavory. I did overhear her talking on the phone a few days ago. It sounded like someone was asking her for money. She said something like, "I just gave you $1,000. Why do you need more so soon?" There was a back-and-forth, then Kamile agreed to send whoever it was $500. Hard to imagine $500 was worth killing over. In my country, people kill for much less. I'm sorry. That's all I know. Augustina? No last name, just Augustina, you're next. LAWYER: Detective Bell? Yeah? If these interviews are about the Jane Doe who was found two nights ago, you might want to talk to my client first. Which one is she? Not she. He. His name is Peyton Trask. He owns the building where the victim was staying. We understand you've been looking for him. First off, we'd like to set the record straight. Mr. Trask is a hedge fund manager who bought that building as an investment. He hardly ever goes there. He never meets his residents. He definitely never interacted with Ms. Volodka. So he had no motive to kill her. If Mr. Trask wants to set anything straight, he's gonna have to actually talk. Holmes: You might think it's in your best interest to stay silent, Mr. Trask, but your anxiety speaks volumes. You're clearly holding something back. I, I didn't kill her, okay? Peyton. But I did move the body. I went to check on the apartment around 9:00, when I thought it would be empty. That's when I found her. She was already dead. What do you mean, "check on the apartment"? HOLMES: He means he was on the hunt for lingerie. What? Several of the models in the apartment reported their undergarments missing. From the way you sat down, it's clear you're wearing a thong under your trousers. One of theirs, no? You have an underwear fetish? Maybe Kamile Volodka walked in on your little panty raid. You killed her so no one else would find out. No. You've got it all wrong. Not the underwear part. The part where I'm some sort of killer. I took the elevator up to the apartment, and she was there, already dead. There wasn't a mark on her, so I figured she OD'd. I know I should've called the police, but I didn't want housing inspectors crawling up my butt, so I moved her outside. I assume you have a time of death by now. Let's just say we'd be curious to know where Mr. Trask was two days ago between the hours of 3:00 p.m. and 6:00 p.m. I was at my firm until a little after 7:00. Dozens of people can place me there, I swear. I made a mistake, okay? A lot of mistakes, but I, I swear I didn't hurt that girl. If it helps, I can give you her phone. You have her phone? It was in her pocket. I took it out and took it home and put it in my trash. Garbage pickup where I live isn't until Friday, so if you want it, it's yours. I'm sorry. You said you found me through Kamile Volodka's phone? We haven't been able to unlock it yet, but her calendar app was set to send alerts through the lock screen. According to what we saw, you met with Kamile the day she was killed. That was the day she died? Was she a friend of yours? Actually, I'd never met her before. You're familiar with the work we do here? Bell: You're a charity who helps people get off drugs. Was Kamile someone you were treating? No. Her sister was. Regina. We've been trying to get in touch with Regina. If you have any information I'm sorry, but Regina died from a heroin overdose almost ten months ago. Kamile and Regina, they fell out of touch when Regina's addiction got really bad. By the time Regina died, they hadn't spoken in months. Kamile was carrying a lot of guilt around. She took a modeling job in New York just so she could meet with me. She wanted to know if there was anything she could've done to save her sister. I told her the truth. Opiate addiction is a monster. And sometimes, no matter what we do, we're gonna lose the person we care about. Did Kamile seem troubled that day? Any concerns she might be in danger? No. Did you notice anyone suspicious in the restaurant? Was anyone following her? I noticed a few men checking her out. She was beautiful, but none of them seemed threatening. If you'd like, I can give you Regina's case file. I went over it with Kamile, but I'm afraid that's all I've got. I'm sorry I can't be more help. Hey, how you doing? Oh, can I help you? Yeah, I'm with the gas company. We got a report of a leak in the area. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to check your house. Oh, do you have to do it right now? Yeah, I'm afraid so. We, we get some buildups, there's a spark in the wrong place, real bad things can happen, you know? Well, we don't want that. No. All right. Yeah, I'm gonna start down here, if that's okay with you. Sure. Whatever you need. What's all this for? Oh. Are you familiar with podcasts? My son does one. He records it down here. All right. What's it about? Um, historical mysteries, strange occurrences. He can explain it better than me. He should be back from teaching in an hour or so if you're curious. No, I, I think I'll be out of your hair by then. I'm sorry, could I trouble you for a glass of water? Of course. I'll be right back. Thank you. Pretty sure that bag was not that heavy when you left. Yeah. It wasn't holding a pistol and several boxes of ammunition when I left. You found that at Wesley Conrad's parents' house? The pistol itself is quite new. I assume he got it during his trip to Vermont. So what do you think? Was Odin right about him? It's certainly possible that Conrad has murder on his mind. If he does, minds can be changed. Sherlock Taking his gun away from him is only part of my plan. I'm not finished with him yet, not by any means. The file you got on Kamile Volodka's sister, anything useful in it? Yes and no. The file itself tells a pretty familiar story. Regina wanted to quit heroin, but it was hard. She relapsed more than once. Still, it got me thinking, the social worker who oversaw her case said that Kamile felt a lot of guilt about what happened to Regina. So maybe that's what drove her to go and find the person who sold the drugs to Regina that killed her. And that person realized that she was onto them. They went to the model apartment and killed her. Regina was arrested for possession once. I asked Marcus to get anything the police had on her. I was hoping she told the police where she got her drugs. And? The arrest report was a bust. Nothing jumped out. Coroner's report on her overdose, on the other hand, take a look. I think you'll come to the same conclusion that I did. Regina Volodka was murdered ten months ago, probably by the same person who killed her sister two nights ago. I don't know what to tell you. I stand by my work. Regina Volodka's death was accidental. She OD'd. You didn't make note of these two marks in your report. I'm assuming you missed them? Honestly, I don't remember. She was dead for two days before her body was found. Given the level of livor mortis, these could be anything. Bruises or bug bites or a dozen other things. See, we don't agree. Given the size and spacing, we think those are burn marks left by a stun gun. She was subdued, and then someone else injected her with a fatal dose of heroin. This was a murder and you missed it. BELL: According to your report, there was only a single needle stick on Regina, so she wasn't using much before she died, if at all. There were no works found with the body, and based on blood pooling, she was moved a few hours after she died. You missed that, too. The person that killed Regina Volodka got away. And now it looks like he's killed her sister for good measure. What? She was attacked with a stun gun a few days ago, then suffocated. HARDY: The burn marks do look like a match. Do you remember anything else from the morning you autopsied Regina? Anything that might point us in someone's direction? No, I can't help you. But I might know someone who can. Last month, a private detective came to see me, Baxter Lim. He was asking about Regina Volodka. He wanted a copy of my report. I assumed it was just an insurance thing, but But maybe Kamile was the one who hired him. She suspected foul play. If Baxter saw what you saw in these pictures, if he had information from the sister that you didn't, it's possible he's already on someone's trail. Baxter Lim's office address is 1128 1/2. Home is 1128. I'm guessing that's the office back there. CCS says, according to Kamile Volodka's Venmo account, she sent Baxter Lim $500 a few days before she died. One of the models told you she overheard a call between Kamile and someone who was asking for $500, right? Guessing I was right about her hiring this guy to look into her sister's death. Baxter Lim? NYPD. Marcus. Those are corpse flies. Baxter Lim? He's been dead at least a day, maybe two. Stun gun burns. You're cutting it fine, aren't you? Less than five hours before Bertram Iwan screens his documentary. What's the verdict? This for me? It's safe. Your henchmen already checked it out. What is it? It's a gun. Recently procured by Wesley Conrad. I took a saw to it. I don't suppose you took a saw to him, as well, did you? You were right to come to me. I'll handle this from here. No, I didn't come here to seal Conrad's fate. I came here to let you know that the situation is in hand. Obviously, my intel was right. He's planning a shooting. Maybe. Maybe not. If he is, there are ways of stopping him which do not entail his murder. Do you honestly think that this is going to guarantee he won't hurt anyone? He could have more guns. And if he doesn't, this isn't England, he could already have another one. I paid him a visit. I put him in touch with a law firm who are going to help him resolve his grievances without violence. They report that he called and sounded encouraged. According to his e-mails, he's already tried lawyers and they always let him down. You're referring to old data. I'm bringing you new data. Would you consider it? Well, that is a shame. I must admit, you do have a knack for identifying people who may pose a threat. "May"? Not everyone who gets angry commits a murder. Not everyone who buys a gun commits a murder, even though it might feel like it sometimes. Sherlock I agree. Conrad may still be dangerous, so I shared my concerns with the police and with the company providing security at the theater tonight. If he comes within 100 yards of the place, he will be stopped. Say you're right. Tonight, Bertram Iwan is safe. What about tomorrow? Or the day after that? I'll keep an eye on Conrad. I could give you the names of 100 would-be killers right now. Are you going to keep an eye on them as well? That's more than I could handle. That's more than anyone could handle. Except, perhaps, a billionaire tech mogul with the resources of a small country. You want me to change my ways. Find a way to babysit these people. Protect them from themselves. What you're talking about, engaging them the way that you just engaged Conrad, observing them for years, it would require much more manpower. There would be more risk of exposure Killing people's easier, is it? Oh, well, I suppose that makes it all right. Sherlock. Let's say I would consider revising the way I do things you and Joan would help? Call us. Find out. Hey, how'd it go? With Odin Reichenbach? Difficult to say. Wesley Conrad? So far, so good. So he stayed away from the screening tonight? I've had eyes on his parents' home since yesterday, he's still there. Bertram Iwan, meanwhile, is just wrapping up his Q&A, should be on a plane back to London by midnight. What's all this? These are screenshots and photos taken by Baxter Lim. The late private detective? Yeah. So Marcus and I are now pretty sure that he and Kamile were killed because they were looking into what happened to Regina. We wanted to take a look at his notes on the case. But the killer absconded with them. Along with Baxter's phone and hard drive. And yet you have all these. They're from the cloud? Yeah. Well, there are thousands of them. I hit "print all" an hour ago. I've just been separating the ones that I think might have something to do with his investigation into Regina. A bar where she worked. The nonprofit where she got her counseling. And the place she was found. This one's interesting. What is that? Photo of her with some character from a theme park? Note the caption. "Pandasalt, titan of the turntables, attacks the scene." He's a DJ? More than a few of them have taken to wearing masks recently. Anonymity has become hip. As you said, that appears to be from the Internet. The rest seem to be taken by Lim himself. You think the two of them were dating? Well, that would explain why Lim was looking into him. Unfortunately, Pandasalt's name is as big a mystery as his face. Absolutely no one knows who he is. Hey. What's going on in here? Watson, MC Autocat. Autocat, Watson. Like Pandasalt, Autocat is an EDM artist who prefers to remain anonymous. She's also a trained musicologist and she's helping me identify Pandasalt by playing known artists with similar styles. You think one of them is Pandasalt? Well, so far, we've reviewed some promising candidates. WATSON: Wait, I know this song. I was listening to some of, uh, Pandasalt's music last night. It sounds like one of his songs. Something about trash, or something. Trash panda I got rights Yep, almost exactly the same. Veranda Hear my propaganda Trash panda, trash It's a Long Island DJ called Amos Deukmejian. I'd say we have our panda, wouldn't you? Miranda. AMOS: I am Pandasalt. And Regina and I were together for a while, but if you think I would ever hurt her I didn't even know she was dead until you told me. "My girlfriend drives me crazy and sometimes I want to kill her." You posted that, right? Yes, but I, I wasn't being literal. Regina had problems, she was a heroin addict. A fact her killer took full advantage of ten months ago, made her death look like an OD. What, you think I'm the only one who knew that she was on drugs? We think you're the only person who ever talked about killing her. Ten months ago, I wasn't even in the country. I was, I was halfway through a ten-week tour of South America. Holmes: We're aware. We have a picture of you playing in Brazil the night that Regina died. So what are we even doing here? Did you forget you perform in a mask? Could have been anyone in those pictures. I have friends in Brazil. Reach out to them, they'll tell you. I was hanging out with them backstage that night without the mask. They can probably even send you pictures. Names and numbers. No. No, first you tell me where my daughter is. Why would we know where your daughter is? Regina's daughter, whatever. A few months before the Brazil show, I was in Lima. Regina called me, said that she'd gotten clean and that she was pregnant. She said it was a girl and that it was mine. The M.E. who performed Regina's autopsy missed a few things. Maybe she missed that Regina was pregnant when she died. No, you don't get it. She'd already had the baby by then. Bell: Back up a second. You said she called you in Lima, told you she was pregnant Yeah, she said she didn't need anything, she just wanted me to know. She said she was thinking of giving the baby to some private adoption agency. That probably explains where your daughter is now. Doesn't it? No, no, 'cause I talked her out of it. I told her I'd be there for her and give her child support. Anything she wanted. She said she'd think about it. Then, when I was in Brazil, Regina called me again. She said she was at the hospital. She'd just had the baby. She told me she'd changed her mind. She told the adoption agency she was going to keep it. She said she'd call me if she ever needed anything. Give us a minute, would you? Assuming everything he says is true, he was in Brazil the same day that Regina called to say she'd had her baby. Based on our timeline, that's the same day she died. That would mean she was killed not long after she delivered. More specifically, it was not long after she told the adoption agency she was keeping the baby. We never had a motive for Regina's death. Perhaps now we do. Whoever killed her wanted her baby. So this wouldn't just be a string of homicides. Could be a kidnapping, too. Pregnant? Wow. I don't even know what to say to that. You think she was lying to him? My guess is, she was trying to get money out of him. The first time she called, she said she didn't want anything. She'd already lined up a private adoption. In my experience, addicts make great con artists. Maybe she was setting the table. The request for money was going to come later. In your notes in the file that you gave to my partner, you said you last saw Regina in October. Her second phone call to her ex-boyfriend, in which she told him she'd just given birth, came in November. Exactly. You don't think I would notice that she was eight months pregnant? What? Regina's ex let us look at his phone records. We were able to verify that she did give him a call in the middle of November. When we looked for the corresponding call in her records, the cell tower data put her in the vicinity of a hospital. We went there. They confirmed that Regina gave birth to a baby girl that night. They also gave us access to their security camera footage. This is a picture of you picking her and her baby up at the hospital, after they were discharged. Bell: You were acting as a go-between for her and an adoption agency, just like you have for other pregnant addicts who came here for help. Holmes: You're smiling in that photograph. I assume she hadn't yet told you she was going to keep the baby. When she did, you obviously didn't want to lose your cut of the fee the adoptive parents agreed to pay Regina and the agency. So, you killed her. Pumped her full of heroin, left her body somewhere you knew it would be found. All three of you sound like you're on drugs. You should take one of our brochures. Think about getting some help. Bell: Oh, we've got some help. Our colleagues are searching your home as we speak. They're looking for the stun gun you used on Regina, her sister and Baxter Lim. Judging by that look, I think they're gonna find it. There in the wheat Odin Reichenbach wants to see us. I don't know the size Well, I expected to hear from you. But not so soon. Have you thought about the revisions we discussed? Patriot Wesley Conrad, I've got an update. Well, the screening of Iwan's documentary went off without a hitch. We confirmed this morning that he got home safely to London. He's not in any danger from Conrad. Odin: You're right. Wesley Conrad killed himself this afternoon. Right after he murdered both his parents. He used a butcher knife from their kitchen. Seems you should have taken that from the house as well. I was wrong to assign him to you. I should have gone with my gut, done things the way I always do them. And now, thanks to the three of us, two innocent people are dead. There was nothing in the data you gave us that suggested a problem between him and his parents. No, but it did say that he's a killer and I was right about that. You asked me if I'd been thinking about changing the way I do things. I was. And I've decided I'm not changing a thing. Now get out. Category:Transcripts